Some business application platforms advantageously provide model-driven development of business applications. For example, instead of writing lines of program code, a developer may develop an application by defining business-oriented semantic models and their process flow. These “design time” entities are then transformed to executable coding (i.e., “runtime artifacts”), and the runtime artifacts are processed via appropriate runtime engines (e.g., an Enterprise Service Framework (ESF) for business object runtime artifacts or a user interface framework for floor plan runtime artifacts).
Commonly-assigned and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/339,339, filed Dec. 19, 2008 and entitled “Metadata Model Repository”, describes a system which provides consistent and consolidated model-driven development of desktop business applications. Such a system is not suitable for the development of mobile versions of business applications, so mobile versions, if desired, must be hard-coded. Systems are desired to facilitate model-driven development of mobile device-tailored business applications for consumption by mobile devices.